The present invention relates to manually operable paper slitting devices, and more particularly, to manually operable paper slitting devices for slitting diagonally extending and spaced parallel slits in paper for the insertion of a business card or the like therein, and to the method of forming diagonally extending and spaced parallel slits in paper.
Business people typically use business cards to identify themselves and the company/organization with which they are affiliated. In direct face-to-face meetings, business cards provide a convenient reminder of each person's name and company/organization. Business people also sometimes send their business card with correspondence, reports, product literature and other documents. In most cases, the business card is attached by a staple or paperclip to the document. Neither of these fastening techniques encourage the removal of the business card from the other documents for convenient reference.
In addition to stapling or "paper-clipping" business cards to documents, it is also possible to form diagonally extending and spaced parallel slits in paper, cardboard, etc. which are suitably sized to receive opposite ends of a business card for insertion therein. At least one company, Jilcraft, Inc. of Peabody, Mass., is making and selling "Inserta-Card.TM." business communication cards having diagonally extending and spaced parallel slits into which a business card can be inserted. These business communication cards, which can be purchased by the user to send to customers, suppliers and others, are themselves a separate document requiring either a separate mailing or must be enclosed as an additional document with other documents in the same mailing. Unfortunately, these separate business communication cards do not provide the convenience of inserting the business card within diagonally extending and spaced parallel slits in specific literature or other documents, unless one takes the time to make their own slits for business card insertion. Obviously, no one will repeatedly make such business card slits in documents to be sent to others without looking for a more efficient method and device to perform this slitting operation.